Naruto: Kebebasan
by Akira No Sikhigawa
Summary: "Sekarang inilah akhir riwayat hidupmu, DEMON" Shinobi itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah kunai, bersiap menghabisi Naruto. 'Apakah ini akhiranya? Akhir dari kehidupanku' "TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUH BOCAH ITU" Chapter 2 update!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Belum untuk saat ini**

**Genre : Adventure dan Romance (mungkin)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, EYD berantakan, Fanfic pertama saya, dll.**

Prolog:

Sudah lima tahun. Sejak kejadian dimana Kyuubi no Kitsune menyerang dan memporak-porandakan desa Konoha, dimana tangisan pilu terdengar disetiap penjuru desa, meratapi tragedi yang seharus tidak terjadi disana, menangisi sanak saudara yang gugur demi membela desa tercinta mereka. Ditengah rasa keputus asaan yang tengah mengguncang setiap hati para Shinobi dan Penduduk desa … karena telah banyak shinobi yang berguguran namun Sang Kyuubi no Kitsune belum juga terkalahkan. Munculah Sang penyelamat mereka … Yondaime Hokage … Dengan gagah berani melawan bijuu berekor sembilan itu dengan menganbil keputusan yang amat sangat berat untuk Dia lakukan. Namun demi desa kelahirannya dan nama Hokage, Dia beserta istrinya yang baru saja melahirkan. Menyegel sang bijuu terkuat kedalam buah hati mereka yang telah mereka harapkan selama sembilan bulan dengan harga nyawa mereka sendiri. Yah … walaupun berat itu semua harus dilakukan, bukan … bukan karena mereka takut mati. Tetapi, karena mereka tidak dapat melihat sang buah hati tumbuh menjadi seorang Shinobi yang hebat. Dengan begitu desa mereka bisa selamat bukan. Dan berharap sang anak 'lah dianggap sebagai pahlawan yang akan meneruskan cita-cita mereka yang terhenti, yaitu membuat Dunia tanpa kejahatan. Melainkan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya, dimana suka cita menghiasi setiap wajah penduduk.

Namun … Harapan tetaplah harapan. Keinginan membuat anak mereka menjadi pahlawan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang akan terjadi sesungguhnya. Bukannya perlakuan baik yang diterima sang anak. Melainkan perlakuan buruklah yang diterima sang anak. Dihina, di kucilkan dan disiksa itulah yang diterimanya setiap hari. Setiap penduduk menganggap bahwa sang anak 'lah penyebab atas tragedi lima tahun yang lalu karena bersemayamnya Kyuubi no Kitsune didalam tubuhnya.

Tapi bagi mereka yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi itu hanya diam seolah tidak mengetahui itu semua.

Dan dimulai 'lah kisah sang legenda Ujumaki Naruto. Yang akan membawa kedamaian dunia atau sebagai penghancur yang akan memusnahkan DUNIA SHINOBI.

TBC

A/N : Hay Minna-san, Disini saya mencoba membuat Fanfic pertama saya. Maaf bila fanfic nya ancur, soalnya saya masih newbie dalam membuat sebuah fanfic. Pendek banget ya, maaf ini baru prolog. Soal judul fanfic nya aja saya masih bingung. Mohon kepada Readers dan Senpai sekalian memberi sebuah kritik dan saran kalau perlu flame juga gak apa-apa. Tapi mohon kalau mau flame pakai akun supaya saya bisa berkonsultasi supaya saya bisa mendapatkan info yang sangat bermanfaat buat kelanjutan fanfic saya. Diteruskan atau tidaknya fanfic ini tergantung readers sekalian.

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Belum untuk saat ini**

**Genre : Adventure dan Romance (mungkin)**

**Rated: T (mungkin akan naik)**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, EYD berantakan, Fanfic pertama saya, Kosa kata ancur, Jutsu buatan sendiri dll.**

Chapter 1

10 Oktober adalah hari dimana lahir 'lah seorang anak manusia penentu ke kehidupan di bumi ini. Hari dimulainya kelahiran atau yang sering kita sebut Ulang tahun itu biasanya digambarkan dengan suka cita yang akan terlihat disetiap raut wajah orang yang merayakannya, dimana dia akan merima berbagai macam hadiah dan ucapan selamat dari orang-orang terdekat mereka dengan perlakuan istimewa. Namun, itu semua tidak berlaku dan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang menimpa Naruto saat ini.

"DIA DISANA … AYO SEMUA … KITA TANGKAP DIA"

"JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA LARI DEMON"

Ulang tahun seolah menjadi trauma tersendiri bagi seorang anak bernama Naruto. Bukannya suka cita yang yang terlihat diraut wajahnya ini, melainkan raut kepanikan yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya kini. Jangan 'kan mendapatkan hadiah dan ucapan selamat atas kelahirannya dari orang-orang. Yang didapat kan 'nya kini adalah lemparan batu dan berbagai macam kotoran yang entah didapat dari mana seolah mereka sudah menyiapkan semua itu, oh … mari kita ralat kata 'seolah' atau mingkin kita buang karena mereka memang menyiapkan semua itu untuk hari ini. Dan sekarang Naruto tengah dikejar oleh para penduduk desa.

'_Sial, mereka menemukanku … aku harus lari dari sini_' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Pasalnya ia ketahuan saat bersembunyi dipinggiran hutan konoha. Yah … mungkin itulah perlakuan 'istimewa' yang didapat Naruto.

DUK … BRUG …

Mungkin hari ini hari tersial yang pernah ia lalui. Karena, disaat para penduduk semakin dekat dengan nya , ia tersandung salah satu akar pohon. Akar pohon? Mungkin ada yang menanyakan kenapa ia bisa tersandung akar pohon. Jawabannya karena ia lari kedalam hutan demi menyelamatkan diri dari para penduduk yang mencoba menangkapnya. Dan sialnya lagi sekarang para penduduk telah sampai dan tengah mengelilinginya. Oh … lihat, sekarang bukan hanya penduduk biasa yang berada di hadapannya. Melainkan ada beberapa Shinobi yang ikut membantu penduduk untuk menyiksanya, yah … menyiksanya sampai mati. Mungkin Shinobi itulah yang menemukannya saat ia bersembunyi.

"Hahaha sekarang aku bisa membalaskan dendamku yang selama ini belum tercapai atas kematian keluargaku"

"Saatnya kau membayar kematian putriku DEMON"

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kalian selalu memperlakukan 'ku seperti ini?" Bela Naruto. Munkin wajar bagi Naruto mempertanyakan apa yang tengah menimpanya kini. Oh ayolah, dia hanya 'lah seorang bocah berumur lima tahun.

"Salahmu? Kau bilang apa salahmu, hah? Salahmu adalah karena kau telah banyak membunuh penduduk dan karena kau juga 'lah Yondaime Hokage mati"

"SEKARANG SAAT NYA KAU MATI DEMON"

Duk … Brak … Brak …

Para penduduk terus melempari dan memukuli Naruto dengan membabi buta.

"**Fire Release : Fire Shots**"

Seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan bagian. Salah satu Shinobi menembakan jutsu api miliknya.

"Arrhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto hanya mampu menjerit ketika terkena jutsu api milik Shinobi tadi.

"Hahaha akhirnya kau akan mati juga" Gelak tawa penuh kemenangan semakin terdengar taktala Naruto menjerit penuh kesakitan. Seakan tidak puas mereka kembali menyiksa Naruto dengan berbagai lemparan batu, entah itu ukurannya sebesar kelereng atau sebesar kepalan tangan. Mereka tidak peduli, yang mereka pedulikan hanya menuruti waha nafsu yang sedang mengelilingi mereka. Bila harus berkata jujur mungkin mereka 'lah yang pantas disebut 'Demon' ketimbang Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidak mengetahui penyebab dirinya disebut 'Demon' oleh penduduk desa. Oh ayolah, dia hanya anak kecil.

Salah satu Shinobi itu 'pun kembali mendekat kearah Naruto dan kemudian mencengkram kerah baju yang dipakai Naruto tinggi-tinggi, sampai kaki mungil Naruto 'pun terangkat keatas menjauhi tanah.

"Sekarang inilah akhir riwayat hidupmu, DEMON" Shinobi itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah kunai, bersiap menghabisi Naruto. Para penduduk dan beberapa Shinobi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyerigai penuh kemenangan.

Naruto hanya diam tidak berdaya.

'_Apakah ini akhiranya? Akhir dari kehidupanku?_' Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan mata berwarna biru langit seindah batu sapphire nya itu. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan ia terima.

"TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUH BOCAH ITU"

"**Lightning Release : Lightning Strokes**"

Duarrrrr….

TBC

A/N : Hay Minna-san, Saya kembali lagi #teriak-teriak gaje. Updatenya lama yah, maaf saya lagi nyari inspiasi buat kelanjutan fanfic ini. Masih pendek yah. Jika ada kemiripan isi cerita, mohon maaf karena ini terinspirasi dari beberepa fanfic. Tadinya saya hanya iseng-iseng aja buat fanfic, tapi setelah lihat tanggapan nya positif saya jadi semangat nulis. Oh iya saya berencana mengganti judul fanfic ini dengan nama : | Naruto: Perubahan | gimana? Bagus gak kalau judulnya saya rubah, soalnya setelah saya pikir-pikir nanti judul yang sekarang gak akan nyambung sama ceritanya.

Mohon kepada Readers dan Senpai sekalian memberi sebuah kritik dan saran kalau perlu flame juga gak apa-apa. Tapi mohon kalau mau flame pakai akun supaya saya bisa berkonsultasi supaya saya bisa mendapatkan info yang sangat bermanfaat buat kelanjutan fanfic saya. Dilanjut atau tidaknya fanfic ini tergantung dari review yang anda berikan.

Thanks to :

uzugakure no satoy, , Kurama No Kyuubi141, Akira no Rinnegan, koyuki hime 900, sherry dark jewel, YamiYugi No Kagami, Novalpratamapu1, AN Narra, DeathCheater, ekaaprillian, Drak Yagami, edwingunawan5678, Kirika No Karin, Kyuferdi, koga-san, dony, dan WaOnePWG.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumya di **Naruto: Kebebasan **by_Akira No Sikhigawa_

"TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUH BOCAH ITU"

"**Lightning Release : LightningStrokes**"

Duarrrrr….

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Belum untuk saat ini**

**Genre : Adventure dan Romance (mungkin)**

**Rated: T (mungkin akan naik)**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, EYD berantakan, Fanfic pertama saya, Kosa kata ancur, Jutsu buatan sendiri dll.**

**Chapter2**

Duarrrrr….

Petir menyambar seorang Shinobi yang hendak membunuh Naruto. Semua Penduduk dan Shinobi yang ada disana syok saat melihat Shinobi yang terkena jutsu tadi mati dengan keadaan tubuh yang sepenuhnya gosong.

Brug …

Tubuh naruto yang diangkat oleh Shinobi tadi itu 'pun jatuh kebawah karena tidak ada yang menopang berat badannya. Naruto yang saat ini tengah dalam keadaan tak berdaya hanya diam, pandangannya 'pun terasa buram. Ia tidak dapat melihat Sosok misterius yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau membunuh teman kami. Rasakan ini."

"**Fire Release: Fire Sho-"**

"**Lightning Release : LightningStrokes**"

Belum sempat Shinobi itu melancarkan jutsu nya, Sosok misterius tadi telah melancarkan jutsu nya kembali. Namun kali ini ia mengarahkan jutsunya kesemua orang (kecuali Naruto) yang ada disana.

Duarrrr…. Seketika semua orang yang ada disana mati terkena jutsu itu dengan keadaan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shinobi pertama yang mati.

Naruto tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan di sekitarnya, yang ia lihat hanya 'lah warna hitam dan Naruto 'pun mulai menutup mata secara perlahan menemui ketidaksadaran.

_Sosok misterius yang telah menyelamatkan Naruto itu 'pun menghilang entah kemana._

* * *

_**Di Perbatasan Konahagakure**_

_Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berumur sekitar 14 tahun._

_**Yugito pov**_

_**'Yugi-chan, Dia ada disini."**_****_Suara seorang wanita lain menggema dalam tubuhku. Dari suaranya aku tahu dia tengah serius._

_'Nibi apa kau yakin? Aku tidak pernah berpikir Raikage-sama akan ikut mencari orang yang dia bilang akan menjadi 'pendamping' hidupku, pasti itu orang lain.'_

_'__**Kau salah Yugi-chan! Maksudku … Aku tidak mungkin salah, bila itu menyangkut sebuah perasaan. Kau tahu? Tidak peduli sebarapa kau jauh dengannya, bahkan bila kau belum mengenalnya sekalipun … Takdir akan tetap menyatukanmu dengannya, mengerti!'**_

_'Yah … aku mengerti.'_

_'Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiranku?'_

**_'Apa itu?'_**

_'Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu Nibi? Maksudku, aku tahu kau belum pernah melihatnya. Jadi bagaimana kau tahu 'dia' akan menjadi pendamping yang tepat untukku?'_

**'****_Dengarlah baik-baik Yugi-chan, saat kedua orang tuamu menyegelku kedalam tubuhmu. Aku telah berjanji kepada mereka bahwa aku akan melindungimu, menjadi senjatamu dan menjadi teman yang selalu ada untukmu. Mereka juga mempercayakanku soal orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak. Aku tahu kau masih belum mengerti soal yang namanya perasaan terhadap lawan jenismu, karena kau masih kecil. Namun … suatu saat kau pasti mengerti.' _**

'_Emmmzz … Kau mungkin benar.'_

* * *

**Hutan Konaha**

Yugao yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi itu hendak kembali ke Konoha, ia tidak sengaja melewati tempat dimana Nauto berada. dan setelah ia sampai disana, ia hanya mampu membelalakan matanya saat melihat banyak mayat tergeletak ditengah hutan dengan keadaan hampir seluruh di tubuhnya gosong tak tersisa. Dan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat tubuh Naruto terbaring tak berdaya diatas tanah. Dia berlari dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh Naruto dan langsung memeriksa denyutnya. "Masih hidup, syukurlah Naruto-kun kau hanya pingsan saja."

* * *

_**Mindscape Naruto**_

**Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya saat ia merasakan dingin nya air yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia kini tengah berada disuatu tempat yang entah apa namanya. Karena ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan. **

**'****_Dimana aku?apakah aku sudah mati.'_**

**"Naruto-kun. Kemarilah."** Terdengarlah suara yang sangat lembut bagaikan malaikat yang entah berasal dari mana terus memanggil namanya.

Naruto yang penasaran siapa gerangan yang orang memanggilnya itu 'pun mencoba berlari menemukan sumber suara yang memanggilnya itu. Di ujung lorong sana, ia bisa melihat sebuah cahaya yang entah kenapa seperti letak orang yang memanggilnya. Naruto terus berlari sampai ia berada dihadapan sebuah jeruji raksasa berwarna emas yang di tengahnya terdapat kanji 'Fuin'. Naruto tentu tidaklah bodoh, ia tahu bila itu adalah sebuah segel maka pasti didalam jeruji itu terdapat mahluk atau benda yang tersegel didalamnya.

Ia mencoba melihat apa gerangan yang ada didalam jeruji tersebut. Namun nihil, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

**"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto-kun"**

Tiba-tiba tempat itu menjadi terang saat tiba-tiba suara yang tadi ia cari kembali terdengar. Dan betapa ia kagetnya saat ia melihat disana terdapat wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat ia kaget, yang membuatnya kaget adalah keadaan siwanita tersebut yang tidak memakai sehelai benang 'pun yang membuat Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas seluk beluk tubuh sang wanita, tentu itu membuat wajahnya memerah karena itu adalah pengalan pertamanya melihat tubuh seorang wanita ehemtelanjangehem.

"Si..siapa kau? Di..mana a..aku ber..rada?" Dari nada bicara nya tentu bisa ditebak saat ini Naruto tengah dalam keadaan gugup.

"**Hihihi kau lucu saat gugup Naruto-kun, baiklah kau bertanya siapa aku? dan dimana kau berada? jawabannya aku adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune dan sekarang kau berada di ****_Mindscapemu Naruto-kun"_**

_"Kyuubi? Kau adalah Kyuubi? Bukannya Kyuubi adalah bijuu berekor sembilan yang menyerang desa lima tahun yang lalu dan dia telah mati oleh Yondaime hokage bukan?" Mendengar kata kyuubi entah mengapa membuat kegugupan nya hilang kemana._

_**"Mati? Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Dan kau tidak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar **_**Kyuubi no Kitsune, apa kau perlu bukti Naruto-kun?"**

"Yah … Kalau kau bisa membuktikannya?"

**"Baiklah kalau begitu."**

Tiba tiba saja tubuh wanita yang mengaku sebagai Kyuubi itu bercahaya yang menyilaukan sehingga membuat Naruto harus menutup matanya sejenak. Setelah ia rasa cahayanya sudah padam ia lekas membuka matanya. Dan yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah wanita berparas cantik lagi, melainkan seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan yang menakutkan.

"**Percaya?" **Yang terdengar sekarang bukanlah suara lembut bagaikan malaikat lagi, tetapi suaranya terkesan seperti iblis dari neraka.

"Oke aku percaya … dan bisakah kau berubah kembali ketubuh manusiamu?"

Setelah Kyuubi kembali ketubuh manusianya ia mendekat kearah jeruji yang mengurungnya.

**"Naruto-kun aku ingin berbicara sesuatu terhadapmu, tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bisakah kau memberikan 'ku ijin agar aku bisa mengeluarkan sedikit cakraku dan merubah tempat ini dengan tempat yang lebih baik?"**

"Emmmzz … Baiklah Kyuu-chan." Kyuubi yang mendengar itu 'pun mukanya memerah. Ia 'pun merapal segel dan tempat yang tadinya gelap 'pun berubah menjadi tempat dimana terdapat rumah tradisional jepang yang tidak besar tetapi cukup nyaman.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan secara singkat karena aku ingin tidur ?"

**"Ini tentang pasangan yang akan mendampingimu kelak Naruto-kun. Sepertinya 'saudara' 'ku telah memilihmu. Kita harus pergi meninggalkan desa ini segara. Tenang saja aku akan melatihmu menjadi Shinobi yang hebat. Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun?"**

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan pasangan pendampingku Kyuu-chan?

**"Akan aku jelaskan setelah kita pergi dari desa ini, bagaimana?"**

"Baiklah. Lagi pula aku sudah muak berada didesa ini"

**"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh iya mari kita masuk kedalam rumah ini, bukannya kau ingin tidur?"**

"Yah aku lelah, aku ingin tidur untuk menenangkan diri."

Naruto dan Kyuubi 'pun masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menuju tempat tidur masing-masing.

'_Semoga keputusan yang ku ambi ini benar' lirihnya Naruto dalam hati._

Sebenarnya siapakah sosok yang menyelamatkan Naruto? Dan siapa pasangan hidup yang dimaksud Nibi dan Kyuubi? Akan 'kah keputusan Naruto untuk meninggalkan Konoha itu benar? Nantikan jawabannya **Naruto: Kebebasan **chapter 3**.**

TBC

A/N : Apakah chapter ini masih pendek? Apakah ini bisa disebut update kilat? Maaf ya bila alur ceritanya membingungkan dan bila ada kesamaan ici cerita, saya moohon maaf karena ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic. Terima banyak karena mau me' review fanfic gaje saya dan mohon maaf bila saya gak menjawab riview yang kalian berikan. Karena saya kharus kembali menjalani aktifas saya sebagai pelajar.

Mohon kepada Readers dan Senpai sekalian memberi sebuah kritik dan saran kalau perlu flame juga gak apa-apa. Tapi mohon kalau mau flame pakai akun supaya saya bisa berkonsultasi supaya saya bisa mendapatkan info yang sangat bermanfaat buat kelanjutan fanfic saya. Dilanjut atau tidaknya fanfic ini tergantung dari review yang anda berikan.

**Thanks to :**

sherry dark jewel, uzugakure no satoy, Naozumi-kun, Akira no Rinnegan, AN Narra, koyuki hime 900, WaOnePWG, Kirika No Karin, Namikaze Renton Kumagawa, , ekaaprillian, , , Kurama No Kyuubi141 dan uzumakimahendra4

**Review**

V

V

V


End file.
